Starbucks Is Pure Insanity
by Nyx and Athena
Summary: Adopted from Howlsong13. Four demigods. 1 Starbucks. A bunch of civilians that will never be the same again ... or, basically, Thalia, Annabeth, Nico, and Percy get bored, and like usual, Hades breaks loose, because that always happens with these particular four.


"Uh, no. I get to summon the dead, not some electricity. Obviously, my powers are much better than yours, Thalia." Nico di Angelo was sprawled out over a couch, eyes closed.

"Hardly," Thalia Grace replied, shocking him on the shoulder. Yelping, he tumbled off the couch and groaned.

"Don't _do _that," he said, lifting himself from off the ground. "My powers are still better than yours, though. Making me fall off a couch isn't going to change that," Nico insisted, sticking his tongue out at Thalia.

"If you say so," Thalia responded. "Just remember 'some electricity' saved your butt, like, 3 days ago. Percabeth can attest to that." A couple of feet away, Annabeth Chase looked up towards her friends, an annoyed expression on her face.

"Gods, don't call us that. It's so—" Annabeth began, but Nico cut her off.

"Oh, isn't Percabeth the most adorable thing ever? I _so _ship them!" he said, imitating one of the Aphrodite girls in their camp. Annabeth scowled and threw a pencil at him.

"Shut up, will you?" she growled. Her boyfriend, Percy Jackson, seemed to agree.

"I agree with Wise Girl," Percy chimed in. He kissed the top of Annabeth's head, arm sliding around her waist to pull her closer to him. She smiled and continued sketching her design.

Nico and Thalia exchanged looks and simultaneously rolled their eyes.

"Enough PDA, lovebirds," Thalia protested.

"Oh, the sight just sickens me," Nico said, covering his eyes. Percy snickered. Annabeth threw another pencil.

"Gods, how many of those do you _have_?" Nico complained as he ducked. Annabeth shrugged.

"Enough," was her simple answer. Silence fell over the group.

"I'm so bored," Thalia whined.

"Same," Nico said. "What do normal teens do when they're bored?"

"Well, usually they have some sort of life, and they go on dates and go to parties and Starbucks because Starbucks is so _cool _and all that," Thalia responded, rolling her eyes. Nico jumped up, clapping his hands together.

"Let's go to Starbucks then, shall we? Since Starbucks is _cool _and stuff." Thalia snorted.

"Yeah, no."

"Percy, Annabeth," Nico called over his shoulder, walking out of the room, Stygian sword at his side, "I'm going to Starbucks." And with that, he left.

"We should probably follow him," Annabeth finally said, seeing as no one else was about to say it.

"Yeah," Percy agreed.

"Let's just stay here for a bit more," Thalia said.

5 minutes later, they all let out sighs.

"Let's go," Annabeth said. She slid her laptop and sketchpad into her bag, swinging it over her shoulder as she got up. Percy and Thalia got up as well.

"Should we run? He could be dead by now," Thalia pointed out. Annabeth nodded.

"Very likely."

"So we run?" Percy asked. Thalia nodded.

"Yeah, we run."

* * *

Fortunately for Percy, Thalia, and Annabeth, Nico was waiting at the front door.

"You guys took forever," he complained once he saw them.

"So sorry," Thalia said, voice practically dripping with sarcasm.

"Do forgive us," Annabeth added.

"We'd die if you didn't," Percy chimed in. Nico raised his eyebrows.

"Uh, ok. Gods, you're like those twins from the Harry Potter movies."

"Fred and George?" Annabeth asked, sounding amused. Nico nodded. "You watch Harry Potter?" Annabeth questioned him, letting out a snort. Nico crossed his arms.

"I watched Part 2—or maybe it was Part 1. Or the 6th movie. But I know it was above the 5th one."

"All Potterheads or whatever they're called would be ashamed of you. Now, you said you wanted to go to Starbucks?" The four demigods made there way out of Percy's house. Nico nodded.

"Yeah, so we can be cool and normal teenagers," he said.

"Oh, god," Thalia said, face-palming. "'So we can be cool and normal teenagers'? In case you haven't noticed—" Percy cut Thalia off.

"Death Breath, Pinecone Face ... don't argue. Let's just go to Starbucks for reasons unknown to anybody but Nico."

"You know the reasons!" Nico exclaimed. Percy nodded slowly.

"He thinks I know the reasons," he stage-whispered. "We should run." Nico shoved Percy as Thalia and Annabeth chuckled.

* * *

"This Prius is boring," Nico muttered. Thalia snickered as Percy gaped.

"Yeah, well, you're boring," Percy responded, an annoyed expression on his face as he drove through New York. Annabeth shook her head, watching them.

"Excuse me? I'm boring?" Nico echoed incredulously. "I summon dead people! How's that _boring_?"

"Dead people are so 50 centuries ago," Thalia said in a rather ... oddly-pitched voice.

"That has to be the best imitation of Drew Tanaka I have ever heard," Annabeth said, snickering. Thalia and Percy simultaneously chortled.

"OK, we're here," Percy said, seconds later. He turned off the car* as the other three got out. He quickly did the same, and they walked inside of Starbucks.

"So ... what the heck do you want to get?" Thalia asked Nico, taking out some cash.

"No idea—wait! Doesn't that girl go to camp with us?" he suddenly exclaimed, pointing to the girl behind the counter. Annabeth pushed his hand down.

"Idiot. Don't _do _that, it makes people stare," she hissed. Percy raised his eyebrows.

"We have a punk goth girl with a tiara, a guy dressed in all black and looks like he's about to stab someone, a crazy-looking blonde girl with a rather futuristic-looking laptop ... people _always _are going to stare, Wise Girl."

"It's not a tiara, Kelp-For-Brains," Thalia grumbled, crossing her arms.

"I don't look like I'm about to _stab _someone!" Nico protested, frowning deeply.

"Crazy-looking blonde?" Annabeth repeated, a dangerous gleam in her eyes. Percy quickly approached the counter, taking Thalia's money. The girl looked up, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, could we have a ..." he trailed off, looking towards Thalia, Annabeth, and Nico.

"Signature Hot Chocolate ice cream," Nico said, still scowling. The girl nodded, then blinked.

"Have I seen you before?" she asked. "You know what—nevermind. Continue."

"I'll have a vanilla latte," Annabeth said. The girl nodded. Percy's brain had finally unscrambled the letters enough so he could figure out what her name was. Catherine. It hadn't completely formed, but he could connect the dots. Caehtrine was Catherine.

"Thalia?" Percy asked, who was still squinting at the board above.

"Um ... just some black coffee, thanks," she finally said. Catherine nodded.

"OK. Go over there, it'll be ready in less than five minutes."


End file.
